1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus with an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such imaging apparatuses have been widely used that are equipped with a mechanism which can correct blur of an optical image during shooting (hereinafter referred to as an “image stabilization mechanism”) to obtain a clear shot image.
As the image stabilization mechanism, there are a lens-shift image stabilization mechanism which performs image stabilization by driving a part of or all of optical lenses in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis or in a direction tilted with respect to the optical axis, and a sensor-shift image stabilization mechanism which performs image stabilization by driving an image sensor in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis. Lens-integrated imaging apparatuses use either one of the lens-shift image stabilization mechanism and the sensor-shift image stabilization mechanism depending on the performance of the imaging apparatus. Lens-interchangeable imaging apparatuses use either the lens-shift image stabilization mechanism or the sensor-shift image stabilization mechanism depending on the design concept of a manufacturer thereof (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-107709 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-48215).
In a lens-interchangeable imaging apparatus, when both of the camera body and the interchangeable lens have respective image stabilization mechanisms, performing image stabilization operations by the two image stabilization mechanisms independently of each other may sometimes cause differences in correction operation or insufficient correction result.